


Gunpowder

by someonewhocantwrite (CaneofDirtyhands)



Series: Singed [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad poetry (probably), Guns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaneofDirtyhands/pseuds/someonewhocantwrite
Summary: Something a wrote sleep-deprived months ago for a character that I randomly thought of.
Series: Singed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185272
Kudos: 1





	Gunpowder

nothing else can evoke the comfort I feel  
the same way a gun  
in my hand can

its weight both as heavy as  
a jagged boulder  
and as light as  
a drifting feather

both as warm as  
sun-baked sand  
and as cold as  
ice

as familiar as   
a lover's touch  
and as strange as  
another's fingers brushing against my own  
in these rat-infested streets

there was a time  
after the War  
where i would have  
shied away from  
such contraptions,  
so deadly and   
so dangerous

the sound of a  
deafening bang  
would have rendered  
me useless and  
shaking

my mind's eye  
assaulted   
with images  
of  
blood and  
bodies and  
burning and  
death  
and death  
and more  
death  
so much  
death

but now, as long  
as i have a   
gun  
strapped to my side  
hidden in my coat  
lovingly held  
in my hard-working  
hands  
i feel content  
i feel safe

as long as i  
care for my guns  
they cannot be  
turned against me


End file.
